powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonexistence
The ability to completely erase any kind of existence. Specialized variation of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Complete Annihilation *Existential Death/Erasure *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Decreation *Oblivion *Prenominal Existence Capabilities This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear—with good reason. Applications Essential: *Fear Inducement (aura of extreme unnaturalness) *Immortality (erasure of death) *Imperceptibility (erasure of presence/perception) *Intangibility (erasure of contact) *Invulnerability (erasure of physical damages) *Logic Manipulation (erasure of abstract targets) *Nothingness Manipulation (erasure of concrete targets) *Limited Omni-Perception (all existences within range) *Power Immunity (erasure of supernatural effects) *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stopped by any means) Manipulations: *Limited Dimensional Manipulation (erasure of boundaries) *Limited Mental Manipulation (erasure of emotions/memories) *Limited Space Manipulation (erasure of space/distances) *Limited Time Manipulation (erasure of time/events) Positive: *Absorption/Fusionism (erasure of separations) *Event Negation (erasure of events/outcomes) *Flawless Restoration (erasure of all ill effects) *Infinite Supply (erasure of consumption) *Negative Divination (elimination process) *Pain Suppression (erasure of pain) *Peace Inducement (erasure of war) *Physical Restoration (erasure of damage) *Power Augmentation (erasure of limits) *Purification (erasure of evil/negativity) *Reality Rejection (erasure of aspects of reality) *Reality Restoration (erasure of alterations) *Resurrection (erasure of death/damage) *Self-Sustenance (erasure of hunger/exhaustion) *Semi-Immortality (erasure of aging) *Sensory Restoration (erasure of sensory loss) *Youth Inducement (erasure of old age) Neutralization: *Apathy (erasure of emotions) *Devolution (erasure of evolutive steps) *Energy Drain (erasure of force/energy) *Induced Sedation (erasure of sensations/awareness) *Knowledge Erasure (erasure of information/knowledge) *Molecular Immobilization (erasure of motion) *Power Erasure (erasure of abilities) *Neurocognitive Deficit (erasure of cognitive processes) *Sleep Inducement (erasure of consciousness) *Sensory Deprivation (erasure of all senses) Destructive: *Absolute Darkness (erasure of light) *Apocalypse Inducement (erasure of natural equilibrium) *Chaos Inducement (erasure of order) *Death Inducement (erasure of life/life-force) *Dehydration (erasure of water) *Deoxygenation (erasure of oxygen) *Destruction (erasure of intrinsic fields) *Disintegration (erasure of subatomic bonds) *Molecular Dispersion (erasure of molecular bonds) *Extinction Inducement (erasure of species) *Gravitational Singularity (erasure of physics) *Omnidirectional Waves (total annihilation) *Total Event Collapse (negation of reality) *Ultimate Freeze (erasure of heat) *Unavertable Death (kill by erasure) Negations: *Magic/Telepathic/Power Negation *Causality/Reality Alteration Negation *Demonic/Divine Power Negation *Speed/Intangibility Cancellation *Downgrading/Energy Negation *Healing Factor Nullification Advanced Applications: *Absolute Immortality (complete erasure of death) *Absolute Restoration (erasure of all alterations) *Concept Destruction (erasure of concepts) *Existential Perfection (erasure of all imperfections) *Immutability (complete erasure of changes) *Meta Transcendence (erasure of all boundaries/limitations) Techniques *Disappearing * Nonexistent Physiology Variations *Absolute Destruction *Concept Destruction *Life and Death Removal *Reincarnation Denial Associations *Existential Manifestations *Irreversible Destruction *Nonexistent Physiology *Omnipotence *Partial Existence Inducement *Perfection Limitations *Absolute Change can change anything and everything even nothing. *Absolute Restoration may be able to undo the effects. *Absolute Storage may be able to contain this power. *Omnificence can balance this power. *May not work on Nonexistent Physiology and Nothingness Physiology. *Cannot create/manipulate anything, even indirectly. *Cannot erase Omnipotence. *Targets must be clearly identified (beware collateral damage). *Users of Erasure Immunity and Omnilock may be immune. *May not be able to restore what they have erased. Known Users Known Objects *The Godkiller (Drive Angry) *The Reality Bomb (Doctor Who) *The Chronoshifter Gun (Command and Conquer Red Alert 2) *The Eraser Bomb (Drawn Together The Movie) Gallery Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity! Universal End.jpg|The end of a universe. Damnation.jpg|No hope, no escape. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|All in None. No Exception.jpg|Bypassing all defenses. No Sell.jpg|Ignoring all attacks. Door_to_Nothingness.png|Door to Nothingness. Perfection Personified.jpg|Simplicity meets Perfection. 0.1.jpg|Turning reality itself into nothing. Nonexistence.png|Momentum Erasure. Endless.jpg|Endless (Rave Master) The Bringer of Nonexistence. Genesis Zero Full Efect.jpg|Erase their very Existence. File:Memento_Mori.jpg|Neither alive nor dead, simply nonexistent. File:Futen_Daisatsuryō.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using Futen Daisatsuryō to completely destroy his foes with blackness, that not even their souls can reincarnate. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of creation and destruction, can completely destroy, remove, annihilate and erase anything and everything. File:Beautex.png|King Chicken (Duckman) created the Beautex virus, which eats away matter, causing it to devolve through its various stages and then banishing it into nowhere, causing the world to nearly vanish completely. The_erase.jpg|The Erase (Cardcaptor Sakura) can erase anything from existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Omniverse powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Crossover Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Void Powers Category:Almighty Tools